super_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Academy (series)
Super Academy was originally a roleplay made by Miles (inspired by My Hero Academia), where people would participate with custom heroes and they would fight villains of the week. But while it still is a roleplay, Miles plans to create a whole series around this universe, similar to Marvel and DC Comics. Plot Meaning of a True Hero Arc Summary It's the second year for heroes of Super Academy, and things seem to be going well, until they discover dark secrets of the academy, which changes everything.. National Superhero Tournament Arc Premise TBA Arcadia Arc TBA Battle For Humanity Arc TBA Unnamed Final Arc TBA Characters Super Academy: Class Red * Miles Martyson (Muscle Boy): "Rough 'n tough" guy who...really fails to be rough n tough. * Jason White (Sky): Clumsy rock enthusiast who is...half-dragon? * Dapigin (Spirit): Mysterious edgy scientist/inventor who always wears a hood and probably listens to My Chemical Romance. * Seymour Jettson (Searing): Super speedy deadpan guy who is always serious, but has a soft spot for memes. * Fun Streamson (The Gamer): The optimist who is addicted to video games. And probably has body pillows in his basement. * Crinix Rider (iNinja): Sneaky yet energetic..not the perfect match for a ninja. * Run (Electric Speed): The really weird kid in class who does random stuff. * Lilly Spring (Wildflower): The sweet and caring flower girl in a class full of sweaty guys woho are horny for her. * Horrison (Cinder Spark): The big guy who tried to be an edgy wannabe that one time. * Cody Walker (Riptide): The only sane and normal guy, with daddy issues and a waffle fetish. * Gala Kona (Metalicana): The girl who never talks or socializes. AKA everyone in high school tbh. * Steve Brimlow (Killer Queen): The Queen-obsessed Mooner who flunked class several times because he skipped to play music. He's 20=something. * Anne Delano (The Artisan): The most anti-social to ever anti-social. She likes art and she clearly likes Persona 5, given she ripped off a costume. * Ken Dahrl (DBot): The other quiet dude who nobody notices, so he normally gets the opportunity to run off. Villain Academy for Juveniles * Cole (Sub-Zero): The guy with the power of ice who's unsurprisingly very chill. * James Wright (Burno): The guy with the power of fire who's unsurprisingly hot. * Drake (Lord Nightmare): The edgiest edgelord to ever edgelord. * Shannon (Destroyer): It's like Cinder Spark but... evil! And he uses weapons. Dropped out of the academy to receive private education from his father. * Janet Hownet (Illusiana): Tomboy who hates everyone at this point. * Dave Forther (Black Champagne): Pacifist who is probably gay. * Sarah Minet (Minute): The girl who can manipulate time, but just like Gala she barely ever talks. Big RIP. * Shuri Kenn (Blur): Arguably the most embarrassing name to have. But he has speedy powers, so.. * Kyle Donovan (Quick Split): ;) * Daniel Krux (Silver): Despicable fuckboy who no one likes. Category:Super Academy